


Head Boy

by saucy5sauce



Series: All The AUs [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5SOS goes to Hogwarts, F/M, Luke is Head Boy, Luke is Innocent, She is not, The Hemmings Have Always Been Slytherins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucy5sauce/pseuds/saucy5sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Kiara loved making people uncomfortable, and Luke had just become her newest target. <i></i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i></i><br/><i>In which an innocent and nerdy Luke Hemmings catches a stunningly angry fourth-year drinking after hours, but can’t seem to deduct points because 1) she’s in his house and 2) something about her smile makes his knees go weak.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Boy

**She was drunk, that much was obvious.** Even to Lucas Hemmings, long-time prefect and proud Head Boy, who had never been drunk.

Luke had no idea what to do. Which was rare. The shy boy had grown into a 6'2 young man with a commanding presence. He could charm younger boys into doing what he said because he was the "perfect role model" (according to every teacher he had ever had, and his mom), and girls were charmed by his all-American looks.

This girl --the drunk one-- did not look charmed. She was staring at something small and rectangular in her hands, the sleeves of her pale sweater pushed up at her elbow. The strange girl wasn't wearing shoes, but even weirder, she wasn't wearing a robe, and he could see the outline of her thighs in her sheer, loose pajama pants. Her wand was awkwardly placed in the waistband of her pants and there was no sign of what house she was in. Most students at Hogwarts wore a token of their house at all times, either a knitted scarf or the newly-popular buttons that someone was selling under the table.

Luke cleared his throat and she looked up.

"I'm not drinking," she said, dropping an empty bottle on the floor with a dull crash. She stared at her empty hand in amazement, then looked up at Luke. "Anymore."

Luke stuck out a hand. (He was a Head Boy but first, he was a gentlemen.) "I'm Luke Hemmings."

She knew what he was thinking, knew that he was looking at her curvy figure and perfectly-straight hair. She knew that he thought she was attractive-- most people did. She didn't look like the typical British wizard, but she didn't attribute that to the fact that she was Irish or that she was black. It was the short hair and how she held herself. None of the other girls had the same confidence.

"What is your name?" Luke said.

The mysterious girl gave him a coy smile. "I'm trouble."

* * *

 

 **Her name was Kiara.** Her long, black legs were tucked under the frame of her body and she was trying to ignore that fact that she was uncomfortable

More things she was trying to ignore: The fact that Tall Nerd had an even taller quiff and she had always been weak on blonds.  How all he knew about her was that she was drunk and breaking rules. That really, in Hogwarts, that was all _anyone_ knew about her.

She was more than that.

She was constantly worrying about being _enough_ for someone. She was worrying she wouldn’t get married like all of her ridiculously happy siblings because she didn’t want kids; she could barely take care of herself. She was coffee when she was already jittery and her guilty pleasure was five-hour-long board games. She was a coloring book of Disney princesses and coloring them all black, she was a hard candy with a hard shell and didn’t believe people could change.

But she was also that laugh that makes other people join in; infectious. She was brilliant and was going to be a doctor one day. She had a horrible soft spot for  the pile of grumpy cats she found in the top of a locked tower that she found one day when she was stoned. She was looking at Luke and he was trying to take in all of her beauty now that he had been confronted by her hazel eyes.

“Do you have something to say?” Kiara asked.

“Um...” Luke was shifting awkwardly on his feet. Kiara was thinking about being sea sick, remembering her first year at Hogwarts when she learned how much magic had cured, how she could go with her family now to their lake house and enjoy it, maybe.

“That’s not allowed,” he said, pointing at the objects in her hand.

Kiara turned over her iPhone. It didn’t get reception here, of course, but it was the thing that she missed most from her old life. When she signed up for magical boarding school (which sounds amazing as fuck, of course she signed up for that), she didn’t think to ask if she would be allowed 4G and communications. She couldn’t really send an Owl into the middle of Dublin to a community of Muggles. (Not that she hadn’t tried.)

“Yeah?” Kiara stood up. She was taller than people thought, but was still dwarfed by Nerdy Guy. (She thought about pushing him over. He was skinny, couldn’t weigh much…)

“Yeah…” Luke mumbled. “But I’m not going to deduct House Points.”

Kiara blinked. “You’re not?”

“Wait-- What house are you in? It’s not Gryffindor, is it? Because we are going to beat them this year.”

Was he _blushing_?

And more importantly, had he just alluded to the fact that he was a Slytherin? Stereotypes aside, she was decently sure that no Slytherin had ever been Head Boy-- willingly, that is. (Forced responsibility was Snape’s favorite punishment).

Kiara looked closer at the boy- what had he said his name was? Duke or something. Sure enough, by angling her neck (he was really tall, okay?) Kiara noticed that part of his hair was dyed the Slytherin signature colors.

“You’re not, are you?” Luke said again.

“Drunk? No, not at all!” Kiara said, managing a little smile. “Why do you ask?”

“That wasn’t the question. But hey, when my brothers were here, they made a killer hangover potion. Would you want some by any chance?”

He was so fucking nice. Even though he didn’t need to be. Even though she had broken school rules—he would know, he looked like the type to read the rule-book.

Kiara was _not_ nice. If Luke had known that, he might have thought about what her real reasons were for agreeing to get some of the potion instead of thinking that she was being polite.

 

* * *

 

 **Luke led her down the corridor, though she obviously knew where they were going.** The secret Slytherin potions lab had been around as long as Hogwarts had.

“So,” Luke said casually. “Where are you from?”

“Ireland,” Kiara said. Her accent had faded considerably from being around all these Brits; she had a blind uncle who couldn’t recognize her. Just another sign of what this school was doing to her.

“Really? I’m from Australia.”

“How hot,” she tried to mumble. (Turns out mumbling is something you need to be sober to do.)

“Excuse me?” Luke said.

Kiara shook her head, a blush threatening her black cheeks. “Nothing. Just drunk ramblings, you know.”

A moment of awkward silence. Then, “Wait. Do you _not_ know?”

“I’ve been drunk,” Luke lied. Who knew that all it took for a Head Boy to admit (lie) about breaking the rules was a cute girl. (The answer: every generation of Head Boy and cute girl before him.)

“No, you haven’t.” Kiara laughed.

And it was that, not her legs or confidence that really got to Luke. Her laugh. He would have pushed himself down a stairwell right then, if it meant making her laugh again.

Kiara was walking besides him, now, her strides perfectly matching his. He turned his gaze and let her fill up his vision, let her be the only thing that he could see. She was a beautiful scowl, an almost smile, and the most musical laugh he had ever heard on anyone. And Luke was already under her spell.

He suddenly wanted to hear her singing in the shower, wanted to tickle her into doing something, wanted to hear that laugh echoing around a busy corridor because it didn’t matter-- he could be anywhere, he realized then, and only see her.

 

* * *

 

**“I swear it was here,” Luke said.**

Kiara would be rolling her eyes, but they were too busy darting from one side of the room to the other, wondering when someone was going to catch them. (Not that they were _doing anything_. She had been caught doing a lot more, but never with someone like Luke Hemmings.)

“Sure it was,” Kiara mumbled. “Lead me down a dark hallway for some secret potion.” She was swaying now, the alcohol having reached her liver and the effect starting on her head.

Luke was fighting a blush. “I wouldn’t do that,” he stated. “I’m a gentlemen.”

Kiara faced him head-on. She loved making people uncomfortable, and Luke had just become her newest target.

“Well,” she said. “I’m not a lady.”

She learned forward. (The first reason she had gotten drunk was a secret, but the second reason was because she loved it. Because when you were “totally pissed”, you could get away with any unwise decisions, which were her favorite kind.)

“Kiss me,” she said.

Luke blinked. “Erm, what did you just say?”

Kiara pulled back, her eyes wide. “Wow. You are _such_ a good boy.”

“I know that’s a compliment, but you sound like you’re insulting me.”

“You think that’s a compliment? Awh.” Kiara now just looked like she felt sorry for him.

Poor Lucas was confused. Kiara seemed like she hated him, before. Before she tried to kiss him. (Before, he had thought she was annoying. Now, he couldn’t stop thinking about her lips.)

They had started walking back to the Slytherin dungeons, wandering back to the common room. Luke wondered why he hadn’t seen her before; maybe he hadn’t noticed or maybe-- He stopped walking.

“Oh,” he said. “Are you?”

Kiara blushed and kept walking. “Am I what?” She didn’t want to hear all of the things that people said about her, not in the Head Boy’s voice. (His voice was kind of beautiful. She hated him, but she hated his voice less.)

“The girl who switched Houses? It’s not supposed to be allowed, but this year an exception was made.”

“Are you quoting the headmaster’s speech?” Kiara interrupted him. “How perfectly nerdy.”

Her comment didn’t deter him at all. He wanted to know her story now, more than ever, now that she was the exception to a school policy and-- He suddenly remembered how she did it: She stole the Sorting Hat and argued with it until it agreed with her. (He wondered if she had been drunk, then. If she had used magic or just her silky voice and her words like knives.)

“You aren’t going to deduct points from our house, right?” Kiara looked nervous for the first time since Luke had found her. “They don’t accept me as it is.”

“No,” Luke said.

“Wow. That’s the first thing you’ve said that’s surprised me. Thanks for not being totally predictable,” she smiled at him. His knees went weak.

“It surprised me too,” he mumbled. And she _laughed_.

 

* * *

 

**They gave up on the potion.**

            “Who needs magic anyway?” Kiara said between her teeth.

            Luke had never heard anyone say that. Had never heard the word _magic_ said with a sneer or a negative connotation. Everyone loved magic, always.

            Kiara was not just anyone.

“Are you a muggleborn?” Luke asked.

“Are you going to be totally discriminatory if I say yes?”

“Of course not. Not all pureblood are--”

“Assholes?”

“I was going to say ‘ignorant’. But, yeah.”

They walked in silence for a few moments. Luke had more questions, but he didn’t want to scare her away. And she probably thought that soon enough, he would be the one that was intimidated. That made Luke even more determined to be different. To surprise her. 

So when she challenged him with the statement, “I bet you don’t even curse, nerd,” he responded with, “fuck you.”

To which she said, “Exactly,” leaving him more confused and dragging him further down the hole that was her charm, the spell that she had cast on him, so that he was looking at her though he knew better.

 

* * *

 

**They said goodnight, finally.**

Kiara had wondered about this moment. Luke wasn’t the type to take advantage of her, as others had, confusing her nerve and time with affection.

But she saw the way he looked at her—the way he had been looking at her, ever since the drunken encounter that was now a memory from two hours ago. Ever since he had seen her for the first time.

Kiara wasn’t like that. She didn’t make first impressions; her opinions took time to formulate. (The way she described it, she was giving people longer to see when they would mess up somehow. The way her mother had seen it, she was giving them chances.)

She was starting to see Luke more clearly. He was a good boy, yes, but more than that, he was a gentleman. He wouldn’t turn her in for breaking the rules simply because she had asked him nicely not to. He charmed all of the doors opened before they got there—he was always, actively, _nice_ …

…So, the opposite of Kiara. While she was always pushing people away before they could disappoint her, he was busy pulling people closer, in case they needed help. (And she was one of those people, though she would never admit it.)

When they said goodnight, Luke hesitated for a whole three seconds, while Kiara’s heart raced like it was running a marathon. She loved waiting, when things were uncertain and she knew she was going to be surprised. She loved waiting, when a boy was looking at her that way and her lips were already tingling in anticipation.

Luke was thinking about kissing her. (He wasn’t stupid. This would be a good moment, she would be a good kisser, he knew the stories and he knew she would let him. Maybe that was why he couldn’t do it… because he didn’t want to be just another boy Kiara kissed in the dark of the dungeon.)

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. (He was tall enough that even that was reaching down, which amazed Kiara. He was just so freaking tall—she couldn’t deny that it was attractive.)

“I’ll see you around,” he said.

“You wish, Nerd.”

“Yeah,” Luke said, his face aimed at the floor as though he wasn’t sure if he could meet Kiara’s eyes. (And suddenly, that was all she wanted.) “I do.”

Kiara stopped short. Luke could never tell if she was being sarcastic, but he was at least 72% sure that she wasn’t when she said, “You will.”

           

* * *

 

 **He waited for her, outside the class he knew was where she took Advanced Astrology.** (Because he may or may not have gone to the room where all official documents float around, bringing with him Calum and Ashton, who were seekers on opposing Quidditch teams. He told them that to prove which one of them was better, they could race to get a certain person’s files. That he had been given permission to the Headmaster.)

So now he was lying for her. As bad as that made Luke feel, he knew that he would feel worse if he didn’t see Kiara again. And he couldn’t leave that to chance.

When Kiara saw Luke, she immediately starting walking the other way.

“Hey!” he called, grabbing her elbow (ever-so-lightly) . “Kiara! Wait up!”

She stopped still. Her whole body seemed to halt in one swift motion. Luke wondered if she was even breathing, she appeared so still.

“Do you not remember last night?” he asked her.

They were standing in the middle of what felt like a river of students, the current threatening to pull them along at any moment. The noise around them pushed them closer, so that they could hear each other.

Kiara shook her head. It wasn’t that she didn’t remember last night, wandering the castles. She had been protected from trouble by being with Luke, which was funny considering that’s why she had gone out and gotten drunk in the first place.

It wasn’t that she didn’t remember last night. It was that she did.

Kiara remembered every detail, every word she had pronounced and every shape his mouth had made. She remembered the song stuck in her head, which at the time had seen too romantic, too big, for the occasion. (Now, she wasn’t so sure. Now, she couldn’t stop singing it, picturing his mouth.)

“I remember it,” Kiara said, slowly.

“Good.” Luke nodded. He wasn’t sure why he said that; wasn’t just what about that was ‘good’. It wasn’t like it had been magical, or like anything had happened—he had barely even kissed her forehead. (He had been mainly wondering if she remembered that. And so she had.)

“Do it again sometimes?” Kiara joked, her mouth turned up at the sides. (Only she might not be joking, Luke thought, his heart leaping into his throat.)

“Yes,” he said too quickly. “I mean—sure. Sometime.”

“You’re not going to report me, are you?” She was definitely making a joke now.

Luke chuckled. “I promise.”

Kiara rolled her eyes. “You don’t need to _promise_.”

“Too late. I already did.”

 _What a nerd_ , she thought.

And then some tall guy was calling Luke’s name from down the hall. The blonde boy waved, before turning back to Kiara.

“I gotta go,” he said.

Then he was gone. And Kiara was alone in a crowded corridor, staring at the place where Luke no longer was.

“See you around,” she whispered.

 

* * *

 

 **They saw each other in potions class, Luke sliding into the empty desk next to Kiara**. ( _Of course it was empty_ , she thought bitterly. _If I had more friends, maybe it wouldn’t be so easy for him to intercept me._ )

“You’re not in this class,” she stated with a blank face.

“I was. Last year.”

“And you’re back?”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” –she rolled her eyes- “I’m just here temporarily. To help the teacher.”

“Which is why you’re sitting all the way back here?”

“Sassy,” Luke said, his accent coming through to the front, making it so that Kiara was thinking about his accent. (And his words, and his dimples. But mostly his accent.) “I like it.”

He was more confident here, in the middle of her eighth-hour potions class. He was in here element; she could not have been further from hers.

“Ms. Kennan,” Snape said. “Do you have a problem?”

“No,” Kiara whispered.

“We’re all good back here,” Luke said cheerfully. That, Snape seemed to accept.

Kiara shrunk backwards, using Luke as a shield.

“Fuck,” she said. “If he asks me to balance any of those equations, I’m toast.”

“3-1-1-3,” Luke answered.

“What?”

“The coefficients for that. It’s basic chemistry, see. There’s no magic to it, just common sense.”

“Yeah, I’ll just let you answer.”

Luke grinned. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

* * *

 

**When Kiara looked up from her chair in the corner of the cozy Slytherin common room and saw Luke there, she tried not to laugh.**

“Are you stalking me, Hemmings?”

“Hey, aren’t I allowed to be here? This is my House. My common room.”

“No need to rub it in,” she mumbled.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Kiara said, louder.

“You know,” Luke grinned, “if you don’t speak up, I’m going to have to put an amplifying spell on you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“You don’t know me.”

Kiara smirked. “Sure I don’t. You’re Luke, the youngest of three Hemmings brothers. You’re smart and you know it, but what you don’t realize is that half of the reason people stare at you is not because you’re annoyingly brilliant but because you’re actually kind of hot, in a dumb kind of way. You’re a gentlemen, and you would never cast a curse on a girl.” She sat back in her chair, pleased with herself.

Luke grinned. “You know,” he said, “You just called me brilliant _and_ hot.”

Kiara groaned. “That was all you got from that?”

“Pretty much.”

“Idiot.”

“Actually, I’m _brilliant_.” He winked.

Kiara almost fell out of her chair. Where was all this confidence coming from? Luke Hemmings was not known for being confident, or for talking to girls.

“You speechless?” Luke said. “You okay? Did someone cast a spell on you, because that’s not allowed and I _will_ take away House Points.”

Kiara felt the sides of her lips forming a smile before she could repress it. This was the Luke she had heard about, whose back she had laughed behind: nice-guy Luke, who couldn’t be that nice or that smart but who, seemingly, had achieved both without realizing it.

“I’m fine,” Kiara said finally. “God. Don’t give yourself a heart attack.”

She reached over and patted his arm. He watched her hand, and she yanked it back.

“So,” he said, “How potions going?”

“Good, you know. I’ve only set one cauldron on fire this week.”

Luke nodded, grinning. “I’m proud of you.”

Kiara rolled her eyes. “Of course you are.”

“What? You don’t believe?”

She raised her eyes to meet his face with one telling glare. “I do. That’s the problem.”

* * *

 

 **Kiara had seen Luke three times in two days.** (Which was pretty much the definition of stalking.)

And then came a full week where he seemed to have dropped off the face of the Earth. (Which was unlikely, considering no student was allowed to leave the Hogwarts grounds, and Luke was _Head Boy_.)

Kiara didn’t know any of his classes; she had no way to find him. She realized that besides the first night they met and the times Luke had sought her out, they hadn’t had significant encounters. There was really nothing to show that he liked her; hell, half the time he had just been doing his job.

So why was she still thinking about him? There was no need for that, nothing that she could be chasing.

Kiara felt out of breath all of a sudden. She felt winded, like that time when her cousin kicked a soccer ball into her stomach.

She didn’t know why, but she was glancing behind her back in school hallways, she was watching doorways, thinking that any second he could walk in.

It made her want to cry. She hated had a crush since she had come to Hogwarts; she had been too busy hating everything and missing her own life to fall for some stupid magician. (Not that that was what she was doing. She was definitely not doing something so stupid as falling in love with Luke fucking Hemmings, Head Boy.)

* * *

 

            **The first thing Luke thought when he saw the wall was her name.** Then again, the graffiti had obviously been done without magic, which ruled out every other student. Not to mention the fact someone who was drunk had obviously done the drawings; literally, the whole wall was just one black stain with five letters, spelling _DRUNK_ out in capital letters.

            Luke actually did not know the protocol for a situation like this, but he was pretty sure that it did not involve wandering the castle to find Kiara.

            She was sitting in the corridor where they first met. She was wearing all black, which made her skin look lighter and softer, somehow. And she was obviously waiting for him.

            “So,” Luke said, “why _drunk_?”

            “Because then it would be obvious to you that it was me.” She wasn’t sure if that made any sense, but Luke was a smart boy, he should be able to figure out a little bit of drunk rambling every now and then.

“And,” Kiara hiccupped, “I’m drunk.”

“I see. What do you want me to do about that?”

“God, Luke, stop trying to fix anything.” It was meant as a joke, but she couldn’t pull it off. It was obvious by the tilt in her head and the way that she closed her eyes for a full minute after that it was much more than a joke.

“Can I hug you?” Luke said in a soft voice.

That broke Kiara out of her mind.

“Can you _hug_ me?”

“Yeah. No offense, but you look like you need a hug.”

“You don’t need to ask,” Kiara said, feeling like she had lost her loud, booming voice somehow in all the _feelings_ that were crowding her stomach and hurting her head.

“Sorry,” he said, which might have been even lamer than asking.

Kiara rolled her eyes, but a smile had finally found its way onto her face.

Luke remembered thinking that her brown eyes looked bigger than the mood, looked like they could swallow him alive.

He remembered how beautiful she looked, in the dim light that was coming off of his wand. But she smelled like cheap beer.

Luke hugged her, but it felt like more than that. He was _holding_ her and she was letting herself be held.

“Kiss me,” Kiara said, and he remembered how she had said the same thing the first night that they had met. She had been drunk then, too.

“You’re drunk,” he said. “That would be taking advantage of you.”

Kiara rolled her eyes. “You’re too good.”

“So you’ve told me.”

Luke felt better now that they were teasing each other, lightweight flirting in the seemingly-empty castle.

“I like it,” Kiara said decisively.

“What?”

“That you’re good. You’re the light that can make up for my dark.”

He brushed her skin, dark and rich caramel. “I love your dark.”

“Then kiss me.” She chuckled.

“I want to,” he said.

“I know you do.” They were close now, almost whispering in each other’s mouths. It was as if he could feel the sparks flying between them.

“We’re not supposed to be out this late,” Kiara said, taking the words from his mind.

“Yeah,” Luke said. “But I know somewhere we can go where no professor will find us.”

“You leading me into dark corner again, Hemmings?”

He reached for her hand. “What can I say? I can’t help myself.”

 

* * *

 

 **They kissed a week later,** when Kiara was sober (“Do you want me to take a fucking drug test, Hemmings?”) and Luke felt brave enough (“ _This_ is why you’re not a Gryffindor,” Kiara teased).

“Is this a date?” Luke asked.

Kiara covered her mouth to avoid spilling her food while laughing. “Why are you asking?”

“I mean, I want it to be,” he said honestly—everything he said was 110% honesty. “We kissed, and there’s food… that makes it a date, right?”

Kiara laughed. “Whatever you say, Hemmings.”

He poked her. “Shut up. You’re on a date with me.”

“Don’t make me embarrassed,” she said, but she was grinning. “ _God_.”

“You’re embarrassed because you likeee me,” he said in a sing-song voice.

“You’re five years old, I swear to God.”

“Would a five year old do this?” He kissed her again.

“I hope not,” she said honestly. “Though, there is a reason I stopped babysitting…”

He laughed. “You’re funny.”

“You’re the only one who thinks that.”

Luke didn’t dispute that; he was too _honest_.

“Isn’t that enough?” he asked instead.

Kiara nodded. Suddenly, it was.

 

* * *

 

 **They were getting drunk together.** Sitting on a bench somewhere hidden deep inside of Hogsmeade, Luke Hemmings (ex-Head Boy) was laughing into Kiara’s ear. His hands were almost too big to hold the beer bottle he was clutching (charmed to look like butterbeer, of course) and it was so silent, he could hear Kiara’s heart beating.

Kiara had one leg draped over Luke’s and his arm behind her back, as close to snuggling as we would let them come.

“What if we get caught?” Luke had mumbled when she suggested the idea, after showing up outside Luke’s dorm, already dressed for the chilly winter day.

“What if we don’t?” Kiara had said, winking.

Luke had hesitated, and Kiara felt that sudden moment of doubt. Was this too sudden? Her relationship with Luke had started getting boring, just night after night of watching some Muggle TV-shows she had gotten Luke hooked on. She had felt that it was time to shake it up, and what better way than to sneak off to Hogsmeade with some beer?

Luckily, she had corrupted Luke to the point where he understood the rush of doing something forbidden, the reason she flew as fast as possible whenever she managed to get a broom.

“Let’s go,” he had said, wrapping a Slytherin scarf around Kiara’s neck. She had smiled somewhat shyly (it was hard to get used to someone taking care of you) and pulled two black beanies out of her pocket.

“Are these mine?” Luke had asked.

Kiara had just shrugged. “Hey, that was back before I stopped stealing!”

“Yeah?” Luke leaned closer to her; she could smell him now, always just a bit sweeter than he tasted. “Why was that?”

“Your good influence,” Kiara had rolled her eyes, glaring up at Luke for a second before she gave in and kissed him.

And now they were sitting, doing what he insisted could only be called cuddling (she hated the word cuddling. She was _not_ a cuddler).

“You saved me,” Kiara whispered.

“What did you say, babe?” Luke asked, opening his eyes (so what if he got sleepy when he got tipsy? It was kind of adorable, how much of a lightweight he was.)

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

“Are you drunk yet?” Luke asked, because she was smiling like she did sometimes when he pretended to be the nerdy guy from Parks and Rec.

“Yes,” she said. “Just like the first day we met. Wasted,” she was joking now, trying to loosen the mood.

It didn’t work. Luke was ever serious, looking at her with his big blue eyes, no longer afraid of the consequences of staring at her.

“But,” he said, “You’re not alone anymore. And,” he said, scooting closer to her, “you’re snuggling.”

“I am not.”

“You love it.”

“Shut up.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” But she was laughing now, and he was leaning in, ever enchanted by her laugh, completely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Hope you enjoyed that little story ^.^ (which is actually 5k words, but shhh.)
> 
> I wrote "Head Boy" as well as a bunch of other short stories for Camp Nanowrimo (check it out if you don't know; it's amazing). If you enjoyed this (even if you didn't...) please check out my other stories!! They will be in the same series as this one :-)
> 
> Also, this story WAS un beta'ed.. because I don't have a beta... if you're interested, message me @ saucy5sauce.tumblr.com 
> 
> xoxo, thanks again !


End file.
